The Power of Love (Jennifer Rush song)
"The Power of Love" is a song co-written and originally recorded by Jennifer Rush in 1984. It has been covered by several artists, most notably by Celine Dion, Laura Branigan, Helene Fischer, Ángela Carrasco (as: Si tu eres mi hombre) and Air Supply. Rush's original version went to number one in the United Kingdom in 1985 and became the biggest-selling single of the year in that country. It was also a number one single in several other European countries, as well as Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Dion's version went to number one in the United States, Canada and Australia in 1994. The song has been translated into several languages, becoming a pop standard. Overview "The Power of Love" was first recorded by Jennifer Rush for her 1984 eponymous album. It was released as a single in West Germany in December 1984. In June 1985, "The Power of Love" was issued as a single in the United Kingdom, where it topped the chart for five weeks in October 1985 and became the best-selling single of the year. As of March 2017, it has sold 1.45 million copies in the UK. The massive success of "The Power of Love" in the UK followed with widespread international success for the single in the last months of 1985 and the first of 1986, including a German re-release with a resultant number-nine charting. Eventually "The Power of Love" reached number one in Australia, Austria, Ireland, New Zealand, Norway and Spain (where Rush topped the chart with a version in Spanish called "Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer", translated as "If you are my man and I'm your woman"), number three in Switzerland, Sweden and Belgium, and number seven in the Netherlands. CBS held off on releasing "The Power of Love" in North America feeling the disc was too European. It finally saw release in the United States and Canada in January 1986 but despite rising to number one in Canada, "The Power of Love" failed to become a significant US hit, stalling at number fifty-seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on the week-ending of 5 April 1986 and spending 13 weeks within the Hot 100. The song was performed by Rush on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson in March 1986 and American Bandstand in April 1986. Official versions #Original album version (6:00) #Special radio edit (4:43) is an edit of the original album version #Orchestral remix (6:00) #International album version (5:45) by Walter Samuel #Remix (4:20) by Walter Samuel. This is an edit of the international album version #Extended remix (7:10) by Walter Samuel. Different mix to the international album version/remix Track listings Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts All-time charts Air Supply version Australian duo Air Supply covered "The Power of Love" for their 1985 eponymous album. Since the song was sung by Russell Hitchcock, the gender roles were reversed in the lyrics ("I'm your lady and you are my man" became "You are my lady and I am your man"). It was released as a single in July 1985 in the United States, and later in Canada and New Zealand. Their version was titled "The Power of Love (You Are My Lady)" so as not to be confused with "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News which was on the charts at the same time. Air Supply's version was a moderate success in New Zealand and Canada, reaching the top 40 in both countries in late 1985. In the US, it peaked at number 68. This cover was featured in the 2017 film Death Note as well as the 2015 animated film Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Track listing Personnel *Russell Hitchcock - vocals *Graham Russell - background vocals *Steve Lukather - guitar *Greg Phillinganes - keyboards *David Paich - keyboards *Steve Porcaro - keyboards, synthesizer *Nathan East - bass *John "JR" Robinson - drums Charts Laura Branigan version Laura Branigan recorded "The Power of Love" under the title "Power of Love" for her 1987 album, Touch. Produced by David Kershenbaum, the track was released in October 1987 as the album's second single, after "Shattered Glass." In December 1987, "Power of Love" reached number twenty-six on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also peaked at number nineteen on the US Adult Contemporary chart. Track listing Personnel *Laura Branigan – vocals *David J. Holman – PPG programming, engineering, mixing *David Kershenbaum – production *Bob Marlette – keyboards, drum programming, arrangement *Kim Scharnberg – strings, arrangement Charts Celine Dion version Canadian singer Celine Dion covered "The Power of Love" for her third English-language studio album, The Colour of My Love (1993). It was produced by David Foster and released as the first single in November 1993 in North America, in December 1993 in Japan, and in early 1994 in the rest of the world. A music video for the song was released. It only used the radio edit, which was the opening track for all releases of the song. "The Power of Love" became Dion's first US number-one song, topping the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for four weeks in February 1994. It also became her first Australian chart topper and second number-one single in Canada. The song also topped the adult contemporary charts in the United States and Canada. In the rest of the world, "The Power of Love" reached top ten in France, United Kingdom, Belgium, Sweden and New Zealand. It was certified Platinum in the United States and Australia, Gold in New Zealand and Silver in France. In the United States, it has sold 1.5 million copies. "The Power of Love" won the ASCAP Pop Award for Most Performed Song in the United States. It was also nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, American Music Award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single, two Billboard Music Awards for Hot 100 Single of the Year and Hot Adult Contemporary Single of the Year, and for the Juno Award for Single of the Year. Thanks to "The Power of Love," David Foster was also nominated for the Juno Award for Producer of the Year. "The Power of Love" became one of Dion's signature songs. She performed it during all of her concert tours and included it on her live albums. "The Power of Love" was also featured on Dion's greatest hits compilations: All the Way... A Decade of Song (1999), Complete Best (2008), My Love: Essential Collection (2008) and The Best of Celine Dion & David Foster (2012). Live performances are included on À l'Olympia (album), Live à Paris (album), Live à Paris (video), Au cœur du stade (video), Live in Las Vegas: A New Day... (video), Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert (album/video), and Céline une seule fois / Live 2013 (album/video). She also performed the song at the American Music Awards of 1995 and her CBS television special That's Just the Woman in Me on 15 February 2008. Track listings Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Release history See also *1985 in British music *Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1994 *List of Australian chart achievements and milestones *List of best-selling singles of the 1980s in the United Kingdom *List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1994 *List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of the 1990s *List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 1994 *List of million-selling singles in the United Kingdom *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1994 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (New Zealand) *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1980s *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1990s *List of number-one singles of 1985 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles of 1986 (Canada) *List of number-one singles of 1994 (Canada) *List of number-one singles of 1986 (Spain) *List of Top 25 singles for 1985 in Australia *List of Top 25 singles for 1994 in Australia *List of Top 40 singles for 1980–89 in Australia *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1980s *List of UK top 10 singles in 1994 *RPM Year-End *VG-lista 1964 to 1994 External links *Jennifer Rush – "The Power of Love" on YouTube *Celine Dion – "The Power of Love" on YouTube Category:Air Supply songs Category:Arista Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Laura Branigan songs Category:CBS Records singles Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:1986 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1993 singles Category:1994 singles Category:1998 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Elisabeth Andreassen songs Category:La India songs Category:Sten & Stanley songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Mary Susan Applegate Category:RMM Records singles